jusenkyofandomcom-20200216-history
The Saotome Sisters
| image= | tag=Fan Art by Richard Ryley | author=Richard Ryley | language= | rating=T | type= | genre= | chapters=92 | words=576, 475 | pub_date=May 21st, 2010 | update=January 5th, 2018 | current_status= }} The Saotome Sisters is written by Richard Ryley and began online publication on May 21st, 2010.Richard Ryley at Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 21-09-2014 It currently stands incomplete at 92 chapters, the most recent of which was published online on January 5th, 2018. Description Plot Chapter 1: The Strange Sisters In an apparent mirror of the introduction of Ranma Saotome and Genma Saotome from the first episode of the anime, a red haired girl and a panda fight on a street in Nerima. However, a new figure enters the battle, a lanky, boyish-looking, ponytailed girl who is apparently the redhead's sister. The trio arrive at the Tendo household, only to reveal that the tall ponytailed girl is Ranma, and the redhead is Ukyo Kuonji. Akane Tendo stumbles upon the two in the bath, seeing Ranma's male form for the first time, but Ukyo is able to pull her out of the room and calm her down. Ukyo explains how she came to be at Jusenkyo with Ranma, and fell into the Spring of Drowned Girl with him. Because Ukyo was already female and thus immune to the curse, the Spring of Drowned Girl chose to give her Ranma's female form, and curse Ranma to turn into Ukyo. Soun Tendo tries to engage Ranma to Akane, but Ukyo reveals that she and Ranma are engaged as well, although she only learned of this when Genma told them. Ranma, Akane and Ukyo get into an argument, which culminates with Ukyo hitting Ranma with a table and running from the room crying. Ranma and Akane then meet again in the bath, with Ranma in Ukyo's form. Although Ranma has the chance to escape punishment by lying about his identity, he chooses not to. Akane slaps him, but thanks him for being honest. Chapter 2: Ukyo vs. the Blue Thunder Ranma, Ukyo and Akane walk to school the next morning. Ranma and Ukyo spar while walking on the fence, and Akane is both irritated and intrigued by their playful bickering. Akane fights the horde of boys as usual, and is then confronted by Tatewaki Kuno. Ranma fights Kuno, and Ukyo subtly cheers him on, until it starts to rain. Ukyo takes out Kuno with Ranma's bookbag, and then pulls Ranma inside before anyone can see them transform. Ukyo's special style of "Anything Goes" weapon use is explored further, first when she fights Kuno as "Ranko Tendo", using nothing but some branches, a kettle, and Ranma's pants. This defeat causes Kuno to fall in love with her, and "Ukyo" as well, which disgusts both her and Ranma. Chapter 3: Kuno Figures it Out Nabiki then tries to demonstrate the curse to Kuno, only to have him conclude Ranma is a "sorcerer" and has enchanted his sister. He attacks "Ranko", believing her to be Ranma using a magical disguise. Ukyo improvises wildly using a metal tub and some photographs, but her makeshift weapons are no match for Kuno's bokken. Kuno almost defeats Ukyo, but at the last minute Ranma returns to male form and beats him. This arc also introduces Dr. Tofu, whom Akane has a crush on. The doctor pulls a trick on Ranma, paralyzing his legs, to try and teach him not to be so overprotective of his sister, or so dismissive of Akane's gentle side. Chapter 4: Baseball and Heartache Akane takes Ranma to the clinic after Ukyo accidently hits him with a baseball. Ranma learns that Dr. Tofu becomes violently careless when Kasumi is around. At school, Ukyo is confronted by Ryoga Hibiki, whom she and Ranma went to Junior High with. (Ukyo was posing as a boy, and Ryoga is stunned that she is really a girl) At the Tendo home, Ranma tries to comfort Akane, and she angrily tells him that his insults hurt, and she isn't used to that like Ukyo is. They end up sparring, and Ranma notes Akane is more focused now. He says she is cute when she smiles, to throw her off guard, and she later discusses how that made her feel with Ukyo. Chapter 5: The Haircut The next day, Ryoga shows up again, and he and Ranma go out to the practice field, where Nabiki has set up a fight that she can place bets on. Ryoga endangers the bystanders with his attacks, so Ranma leads him away from the school. They fight over a fountain, and Ukyo notices Ryoga is shielding himself from the water. Ranma's shirt gets ripped off, and then he is turned into Ukyo, exposing her body to Ryoga. Akane tries to help, but Ryoga attacks both of them, and Ranma is forces to grab Akane and leap away. Ranma and Akane both get uncomfortable because Ranma is topless, and Ranma in his embarrassment says he thinks Akane is a pervert for touching him like that. Akane slaps him and tells him they are no longer friends. At that moment, a belt thrown by Ryoga cuts off her hair. Chapter 6: I Wanna Be Uncute? Ukyo finds out about Akane's haircut, and then asks her to go with her to Tofu's, since she twisted her ankle. Ranma joins them as they walk, and apologizes to Akane. Akane apologizes as well, and says they are still friends. All three of the teenagers seem depressed by the recent conflicts. Tofu tries to compliment Akane's hair by calling it "cute", but Akane bursts into tears. Ukyo distracts Tofu so he doesn't see her reaction. After they leave, Ukyo stops by a park, and Akane breaks down in Ukyo's arms. Ranma looks uncomfortable, but Akane insists that he stay. She thanks Ukyo and Ranma, which surprises Ranma, since he feels responsible. Hesitantly, he tries to compliment her hair, but noting that she got upset at being called "cute", he says that she looks tough and determined. "Cute", to him means, "girly and cutesy and bows in your hair". Akane is pleased by this, and says she never realized she was waiting for a boy to call her hair "uncute". She then pushes Ranma into the canal and teases him as the trio head home. On the roof that night, Ukyo tells Ranma that she is aware that Ranma has fallen in love with Akane, and saved a lock of her hair. Chapter 7: Ukyo's Secret Ryoga sneaks into the Tendo house at night and tries to awaken Ranma for a fight. Ukyo stops him and orders him to follow her outside. Ukyo tells Ryoga about her childhood, and how much she hates Genma. She then reveals that at Jusenkyo, she was the red haired girl, and threw Ryoga into Genma, which is how he came to be cursed. Ryoga attacks her, but she defends herself, until Akane and her sisters arrive. Akane returns to her room, and hears crashing sounds in Ranma's room. She finds P-chan in the room, attacking Ranma, and comforts him when Ranma wakes up. She and Ranma take P-chan to the family room, where they meet Ukyo, who was looking for Ryoga. Ukyo realizes instantly that P-chan is Ryoga. Chapter 8: Deal, Pchan? She takes him into the furoba and makes a deal; if he stops trying to get revenge on Ranma, she won't reveal his curse to anyone. Akane then decides to take P-chan to bed with her, and Ukyo, to protect her reputation, offers to take him into her bed instead. Chapter 9: I'll Win Her Away From You The next day, Ukyo is training Akane in the dojo, and Akane loses her temper. Ukyo chastises her, then offers her advice on how to productively channel her anger into defense instead of offense. Akane takes P-chan to school with her, and Ukyo changes him back in the equipment shed and enrolls Ryoga in classes at Furinkan. Ryoga then challenges Ranma at lunch, and says that he has fallen in love with Akane, and is going to take her away from Ranma. Chapter 10: Shampoo and Roses Chapter 11: Kiss of the Black Rose Chapter 12: Ranko's First Day Chapter 13: Three Engagements Chapter 14: Xi Fa Xiang Gao Chapter 15: Don't Let Me Forget! Chapter 16: Ryoga's Plan Chapter 17: The Gymnastics Tournament Chapter 18: Akane and Ukyo Chapter 19: You Gotta Protect Sis! Chapter 20: Akane's Cookies Chapter 21: Hot Photograph Chapter 22: Are We Jealous? Chapter 23: Gimme Back My Charlotte! Chapter 24: Perfect Harmony Chapter 25: A Kiss in the Rink Chapter 26: The Couple Cleaver Chapter 27: Loose Lips Chapter 28: The Ultimatum Chapter 29: Ranma's Greatest Fear Chapter 30: Weakness - Cats Chapter 31: The Nekoken Chapter 32: The Cat's Kiss Chapter 33: First Kisses Chapter 34: Nihao, Airen Chapter 35: Free Lunch Chapter 36: Shampoo's Curse Chapter 37: Shower and a Mousse Chapter 38: Three Ranmas? Chapter 39: The Phoenix Pill Chapter 40: Trial of the Chestnut Fist Chapter 41: Love and Loss at the Fair Chapter 42: Never Give Up Chapter 43: The Dojo Destroyer Chapter 44: Chance Meeting Chapter 45: Cooking Up Trouble Chapter 46: Bakusai Tenketsu Chapter 47: Harsh Training Chapter 48: Goodbye, Pchan Chapter 49: Ukyo vs. the Dojo Destroyer Chapter 50: Temptation Chapter 51: A Fight Between Men Chapter 52: The Breaking Point Chapter 53: Sparring Partners Chapter 54: The Evil of Happosai Chapter 55: Schemers and Fools Chapter 56: Battle of the Sexes Chapter 57: Duck, Duck, Mousse Chapter 58: Akane's Fowl Play Chapter 59: A Show of Blind Love Chapter 60: Plans and Revelations Chapter 61: The Japanese Nanniichuan Chapter 62: Secrets in the Locker Room Chapter 63: Assault on the Kuno Mansion Chapter 64: The More Things Change Chapter 65: Chaos in the Bathhouse Chapter 66: Happosai Foiled Again Chapter 67: Close to Home Chapter 68: Star Crossed Lovers Chapter 69: Hopes, Dreams, and Fears Chapter 70: We Make Our Own Destiny Chapter 71: The Ultimate Technique Chapter 72: Martial Arts Kissing Chapter 73: A Different Romeo and Juliet Chapter 74: Confession of Love Chapter 75: Family Matters Chapter 76: A Man Among Men Chapter 77: Headstrong Tomboy Chapter 78: Rumors and Innuendo Chapter 79: The Nail that Gets Hammered Chapter 80: Dysfunctional Relationship Chapter 81: A Suggestive Situation Chapter 82: Little Miss Matchmaker Chapter 83: Disastrous Dinner Chapter 84: A New Development Chapter 85: The Final Prank Chapter 86: A Moment of Weakness Chapter 87: The Weakest Martial Artist Chapter 88: My Feelings for Ranma Chapter 89: The Valley of Hot and Cold Chapter 90: The Darkness in Ukyo's Heart Chapter 91: Happosai vs. the Hiryu Shoten Ha Chapter 92: All that Is Precious Relationships *Romantic, Central :*Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo *(Adopted) Family, Central :*Ranma Saotome and Ukyo Kuonji Notes See Also External Links *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5986618/1/The-Saotome-Sisters ''The Saotome Sisters at] Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 21-09-2014 References